Break in The Clouds
by Sparkling Ashes
Summary: When she broke everything off with Ron, everything went downhill for Hermione Granger. Post-Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"This isn't working."

He laughed, not even taking the witch in front of him seriously.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Ronald. I am dreadfully serious about this!" She snapped, glaring at the ginger boy who was still laughing at her.

Seeing the girl in front of him looking seriously at him, he stopped and frowned. "You can't be serious Hermione. We are doing well in our relationship. There is nothing to worry about!"

"Ron, can't you see what is happening between us for the past few months?!" She cried out, frustrated that he is still playing blind about the facts that lie in front of them. Their relationship is going downhill and it can't be saved. Hermione did try her best to fight for it yet she can't feel like Ron isn't even fighting alongside with her. Those made her think that he doesn't really want their relationship to work.

"Then tell me!" He snapped, glaring at her. From his point of view their relationship had been nothing but smooth sailing. He can't see anything out of place. Everything was perfect.

"We are drifting apart Ron!" she answered him, her tears giving him the hint that she was hurting but he paid no attention on her tears. He just stared at her with disbelief.

"No we are not! Hermione we are always together! Bloody hell, almost every night we sleep together in one bed. Either it would be yours or mine!"

"Physically yes but mentally and emotionally Ron, we are!" She argued. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want an argument between them to flourish this early in the morning. "All you do when you arrive from your work is just eat dinner that I prepared not even giving me a single glance, a single thought. In bed we lie down together yes but I can't even feel your warmth from my spot. When I thought we could have a time only for us, you will always find a reason to bail on me! It's like you don't care about me anymore!"

He softened up on this. He tried to take a step forward towards her, his arm out stretched to reach her yet she took a step back away from him, pain evident in her eyes.

"But I love you 'Mione." He said boldly.

"But I don't think I do, Ron. I'm sorry."

Hearing her words, his body became rigid with shock. His eyes stared blankly on her face. It was like a slap on the face. It hurt, it terribly hurt. He didn't understand. He thought she loved him. He thought that he had completely swooned her over. The pain he felt was not like any other pain he felt before not even when he found out Fred was dead.

"You don't love me?" He asked, afraid that her response would be another wave of pain.

"I do Ron! Trust me on that one," she said, keeping her tears at bay. She doesn't want to look weak before him. She is doing this for him. She doesn't want to lead him on and just hurt him more in the future.

"Then why did you say you don't?!"He asked, glaring at her still.

"Because I'm not _in_ love with you." She whispered, not daring to break their eye contact. In a flash she can see pain in his eyes. His hurt because of her, he is broken because of her. She is the reason of the pain he feels. He his rigid and empty because of her. It was all her. And she knows deep down, this was for the better.

"I'm sorry Ron. I can't just hurt you like this. I did try to fight my love for you but it burned out especially when you started to push me away. Even Ginny noticed your distance when it comes to me," She didn't even know what to completely say to him to make it all better. Knowing she can't doing anything than stand there and stare at him, she slowly backed away and turned towards the door.

"I forgive you though. It was my fault at the very first place." He said with a chuckle as bitter as a newly brewed coffee without its sugar and milk.

* * *

><p>Everything went downhill from that. Ron had been a wreck since the day they broke up. Hermione's state was even worse. She feels like everybody from the Weasley family except for Molly, Arthur and Ginny doesn't want her back to the Burrow, even Harry. They were visibly upset on what she did to Ron and they were very vocal about it too. She was still lucky that Molly, Arthur, and Ginny understood her and been open-minded with her decision.<p>

But it wasn't enough to get away from the hateful glares from the rest of the family. They were the only family she got left after her parents were murdered by the Dark Lord himself. Harry, who she thought would understand about her feelings the most, didn't even take a second glance at her. And it broke her. Did Harry really think it would work out like his relationship with Ginny? Ginny and Harry are madly in love with each other and Hermione and Ron aren't. Well Hermione isn't. It will never work out especially when she is not even sure about how she feels for the red head.

It is like they all think only Ron is the only one who is hurting. She was hurting too. She just lost her best friend that she once loved truly. She knew she ruined their friendship. They weren't in good terms when she ended it. Was she too fast forward and harsh towards him to deserve this kind of treatment?

Maybe she does. She knew that it would affect him but she never thought she would be losing her second family when she broke up with Ron. She thought she had it all planned out yet here she is, in her own bedroom, in her flat curling up as the tears won't stop from cascading down.

Even though Ginny didn't get mad at her, Hermione knew the reason why Ginny wasn't visiting her after her confrontation with Ron. She was just giving the curly witch some space of her own. And Hermione thanked her for that. Ginny didn't ask any more questions related to Ron or her relationship with him. She respected Hermione's decision about how the witch felt for his brother.

But Ginny had enough and decided to let Hermione have some fresh air. The ginger found herself in Hermione's fireplace and she frowned. The flat was too silent for Ginny's liking. No television left on, no splatter of water from the shower. She looked outside and she wasn't there. She tried the inside of the house and found Hermione in one of her empty rooms and kept looking down on the floor.

"You need to get out more, Hermione," pleading almost towards the girl covered with crisp sheets in her bed, trembling as a sob came out of her mouth.

"I don't know if I can Ginny. I ruin everything that crosses my path, Oh Merlin Ginny; I ruined our friendship for good! He said that he forgave me but I know he doesn't. I killed him emotionally, Gin!"

The ginger bit her lip and sat down next to the weeping Gryffindor. "Don't think like that, 'Mione. You did the right decision. It would hurt him more if you didn't let him go. It was for the best. And there are a lot of good looking wizards ready to catch you when you fall." Ginny smirked, giving her best friend a tight squeezed.

For the first time in the span of four days, Hermione chuckled and shook her head. Ginny would always find a way to crack her up and make her smile.

"Come on princess, she'll be waiting for us at The Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione snorted, knowing their other friend was like. "You sure about that, Gin?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head no. "Did I say she would be waiting, inside?"

The tear streaked girl laughed heartedly and smiled. "Nope, you didn't"

Ginny left the witch and made herself comfortable on her living room, Crookshanks on her lap. "At least she is smiling now, huh Crooks?"

After Hermione emerged from her bedroom, the two witches left Hermione's cozy flat with a loud 'crack'. Apparting just in front of the Leaky Cauldron, both girls saw their friend for two months now. Hermione smiled and walked towards the witch hugging her tight.

"I did it! I broke everything off." Hermione whispered by her ear, earning a warm smile from the girl that hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson didn't have the exact words to show how happy was she for her new found friend. The three witches started their friendship when Ginny and Hermione bumped into Pansy at this very place. Starting with a few apologizes all three witches hit it off. Hermione could tell that Pansy really did change and she was happy for that. At least she knew that there is still hope for the remaining ex-Slytherins.<p>

"Are you alright, though? How did Ronald react?" Pansy asked truly concerned with her friend.

Hermione smiled and nodded, pulling away from their long shared hug. "I'm fine. A bit empty but fine. Ron though…" she sighed and looked down to her shoes.

Ginny rolled her eyes and made Hermione look straight up to her and Pansy. "'Mione! I told you, don't mind Ron for a bit. He'll come around. Trust me on that one, yeah?"

"She's right you know, Hermione." Pansy spoke up and smiled, "If he really do love you, he'll get over it and won't throw your more than almost ten years of friendship."

"I really hope so, Pansy. I really do."

After their conversation about Ron, the girls didn't ever bring it back up. They walked towards the streets of Diagon Alley and stopped on a little café to have their afternoon tea. All they could talk about was the recent place where Pansy went. Her stories thankfully distracted Hermione from thinking about how much she ruined hers and Ron's friendship.

"Ms. Parkinson?" Ellie Carter, an ex- Hufflepuff, who works in the café, approached them nervously.

"Yes?" Pansy raised her eyebrows as her trail of vision landed on the nervous blonde.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Ms. Parkinson but there are a few people from the Prophet that wants to talk to you and your friends."

"Tell them I don't have time to tell those pathetic people stories that they can make up lies against the three of us. And we are leaving." Pansy answered her, her eyes glaring at a wizard that is clearly working for the Prophet. Not saying another word, all three girls left leaving a small pouch filled with galleons.

"They are not like Rita Seeker, Pansy." Hermione said in a hush whisper as they stepped out of the café.

"I don't care Hermione. They'll just ask you about your break up with Ron. When they hear it they'll twist things to make you look like the bad guy. I don't want that to happen."

"Pansy-"

"The fuck is this Pansy?!" A cold voice spoke up just behind them and all three witches froze knowing who owns the voice.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: <em>

_Heeeeey guys. I hoped you like my new story and lookie! It's not a one shot or a drabble. Yay! Haha. I hope you like this one as much as I do. :)_

_I'm sorry if my English is terrible. This isn't my mother tongue and all._

_Review and Follow _

_-Meg xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Caution: This chapter isn't edited. I'll apologize in advance for any incorrect grammar or typos.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt like she was immobilized by a spell on her spot when she heard a very familiar voice just behind them and she knew that she wasn't alone when she felt both of her companions turned rigid. She doesn't need this right now. All she wants was to spend the entire afternoon with both of her friends and forget about everything. She doesn't want to even make a scene in the middle of Diagon Alley.<p>

She felt Pansy gave her arm a light squeezed before she watched the raven haired girl turned around and plastered a fake smile on her annoyed facial expression towards the culprit.

"What does this look like?" She heard the girl asked with a sneer. "I'm having an afternoon stroll with both of my friends. If you don't have to do anything except for tormenting this two then please leave, I don't have time for you. All three of us do."

The ex-Slytherin in front of them just chuckled and smirked. Hermione, who had her head hung low, suddenly felt like someone was staring at her with such intensity, making her look up and meet his hot gaze. Instead of looking away though, her eyes hardened into a glare as she held her head high and pointedly looked at him. But instead of being annoyed on what the Gryffindor was doing, the smirk winded with delight.

"Hanging out with Gryffindorks now Pansy? How low can you be?" He asked, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

His question though just raged a fire inside both of the Gryffindors as they try to stand their ground for their friend's sake.

Pansy though just rolled her eyes and pulled both witches by her side and sweetly smiled at the wizard in front of them. "I didn't step down on lower ranks, I simply did the opposite."

Without hearing what his response would be, Pansy already left, her hands still firmly glued to the stumbling witches behind her.

Hermione didn't even have the chance to look back at the bemused wizard. She never thought that she'll see his face again after the war. His looks changed as time passed by yet for her, his attitude would always be the same. Well, they do say changing is the hardest part in life especially if you dreadfully needed to.

No one ever dared to talk about the scene they caused. All they did was shove it back to their darkest part of their minds to rot as they chatted away.

* * *

><p>She is back where she started that day. Back to the reality where all she feels are hurt, guilt and uneasiness. Back to her own world, inside her supposed to be sanctuary. Back to where she is hugged by the darkness.<p>

And when she stepped inside her own cocoon inside her sanctuary, her world came crushing down; punishing her, reminding her that she shouldn't feel any happiness. She can't be happy when the heart she broke was not even close to being one. She should be ashamed. Ashamed that she let herself fall out of love. She should feel guilt, be overwhelmed by it. The guilt she would feel is not even enough to heal a broken heart. The heart she broke, the heart of her best friend, her first love.

She didn't cry though, not a single drop wasted. She would never let herself cry over it ever again. She should even let it all go like how she had let him go but she can't. She can't help but think that, if she did, she'll drown. Drown in her tears of sorrow. Drown in her never ending guilt.

She doesn't even know why she feels so much guilt over a thing like that. Maybe it was the pain in his eyes, or maybe because he said it was his fault why she decided to leave him, to walk out of his life, or maybe because she knows their old friendship would be forever stained. And it's all her fault.

She knows one thing for sure. She will forever be a prisoner of her own shame and guilt that keeps flooding through her by waves. She deserves it, all of it. No one deserves it more than she does. She brought herself into this and she is paying. Paying on the pain she caused him and her guilt is her payment.

She fell asleep too fast. Once her mind had its crash down, sleep quickly engulfed her. She doesn't want to sleep. Being asleep means dreams and dreams are not always pleasant. That's why we have nightmares.

From young she was taught that nightmares only show what you are afraid off. The worst scenarios you can think off. It consists of monsters that are always hiding, lurking in the darkest shadows. Monsters that would be the reason you wake up in tears and ragged breaths. But they did not bother to add that nightmares can be reality itself. Those nightmares would play out the same scenarios every single time.

Those were her kind of nightmares. Her mind would always show how he reacted. The pain in his eyes seemed so real and she can actually feel it even in her sleep. It was the worst kind of all and she wanted it to stop.

She would always remember how his eyes looked deep inside. It was forever sketched on her mind. His eyes looked so cold and empty. The spark of life gone; It was like his life was literally been kicked out of his body, and she hated it. She hated everything starting from that point of her life.

It happened again, like most nights. It was her nightly routine now. She'll walk inside her room for the thousand time, change into a shirt he formally owned. Then when her frail body feels the cold crisp sheets of her bed, her eyes would stare at her ceiling until it gave in to sleep. Her sleep would always start out with nothing. Then suddenly she'll see his face scrunched up with pain he felt with her words. As if her mind had enough, she'll wake up in the middle of the night, stressed and her breathing ragged.

Ad she did. She did all of that and found herself wide awake in the middle of the night. Knowing she won't be able to coax herself to go back to sleep, she stood up and grabbed one of her robes. There is only one thing that could make her fall asleep without the dreams taunting her, one thing that would make her too numb to care. It wasn't the best solution but like everybody else, she is desperate. With only wearing an oversized shirt and pajama shorts under her robes she then left her flat with a loud 'crack'.

The witch found herself stumbling upon an old pub just a few miles away from her flat. Ignoring the looked by standers were giving her, she then pushed the rickety door open and let herself in. The place was packed on a Saturday night. Wizards and witches were everywhere, drinking and chatting up. Placing herself in front of the bar, she then called for the wizard who would cater her.

A wizard then came to her. Looking a bit older than her, the man smiled at her and nodded. He would recognize that face anywhere after the wizarding war. "Ms. Granger, what do we own your pleasure?"

Hermione smiled and didn't even bother to think twice as she said. "Your strongest firewhiskey"

* * *

><p>Even though the witch by the bar isn't a heavy drinker, the drinks still find their ways to her grasp. Waiting, that's all she had been doing since her first glass, waiting for the numbing feeling to overtake her. To numb the hurt that won't seem to leave her.<p>

As her 6th glass was placed in front of her, she knew that someone was watching her from a distance. Frowning, she then turned her head and searched the sea of magical creatures. Everybody that came within her range of vision seemed to have their own state of mind. Almost thinking she was being delusional when her eyes caught a certain shade of blondness just by the far back of the pub.

She knew the wizard too well. It felt like he was the one who was boring holes on her back but he was too far back, it was impossible for him to even notice her.

Then suddenly brown met grey.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter had been not edited. **

* * *

><p>She frowned, he smirked. She sat frozen, he fluidly walked. She did not do anything aside from being frozen on her spot as he approached her. Her fingers tightened around her glass as he flexed his to run his fingers to his gelled up hair. She looked at him then, really looked at him.<p>

He changed as their surrounding changed with them. He grew darker as her night became lighter as it approached dawn. He is taller leaner that she can remember. His eyes though, his grey eyes turning a light shade of blue; it held too much bitter memories. The storm inside kept on going and going for years. The war was over yet the storm still rages on, never ending.

Grey did not meet brown again. Grey turned into blue instead.

His eyes turned a different shade of blue, it wasn't stormy instead all she saw was pain and coldness. That was not the shade of blue the blond had. The rage of continuing storm was gone and was replaced by coldness and hardness. It was _his_ eyes. Her breathe hitched as she saw the transformation in front of him. Pain floured through her chest has the white turned to fiery red. The sharpness was gone. The pale complexion turned darker. He wasn't Draco Malfoy.

She stumbled back, the counter catching her on her fall. Her chest tightened as her eyes glued into his cold ones. He just stood there staring down at her, fist clenched by his side. It was getting harder to breath. The burning sensation was back at the back of her eyes. Her knees then gave in, the glass shattered into a million crystals. She can't even have a night full of numbness. He was always there, reminding her of what she had done. The pain she caused that ruined everything in between.

She didn't have the courage to look at him straight in the eye. She never dared to raise her head and look at him. It was not suppose to hurt. She did not love him like he wanted her to. She will never find herself loving him like he wanted her to. She fell in love with the picture perfect she painted of him. She never fell in love with _him. _The true him; the stubborn Quidditch crazed wizard he was and still is. She never did. She fell in love with what she wants him to be.

She loves him. For the love of Merlin she did. She will always love him. He _was_ her best friend, the brother she always wanted, her supporter, her rock. _Was. _It is all in the past now. It will always be was or did. There will be no still or is. There is nothing left of her. Her two best friends despise her now. All she has is herself. Ginny and Pansy will leave her. They will not stay. They will leave her be. They have their own lives. Pansy will find the right man for her that will love her that will take her to places she never has been before. Ginny, she will eventually go back to Harry and live happily ever after like everybody around her. And she'll be alone. She will be alone broken and bitter.

She looked up and saw nothing. No red hair or blond in front of her. She was alone. There were no eyes that raged up storms that never cease. No eyes that would shoot shivers up by the back of her neck just by the coldness it held towards her. She was indeed alone. She blinked and looked around. Not even a single witch or wizard acknowledged her. She looked at the broken glass on the floor, shattered into a million pieces like how she shattered his.

Alcohol did wonders to her mind. Was it because of the alcohol she saw the man who haunts her dreams at night? Maybe it was or it was just insomnia. Hands trembling she pulled herself together and fished out a few galleons for the wizard who gave her numbing elixir.

She frowned at the glass and sighed, her attention turned to the wizard who was giving her a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry" she muttered stumbling out of the pub and into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Pansy never expected an empty flat when she flooed to Hermione's flat. Relief and disappointment washed over her as she threw herself to the missing witch's couch. She was actually happy for her new found friend to leave the comforts of her home. She was too cooped inside her own cocoon that sometimes the witch would forget that reality is waiting outside her door.<p>

Yet even though Pansy is happy for the witch she can't help but feel a bit disappointed. Hermione knows that she would come by and spend a few hours with her. She knew the witch isn't the person who would just fail to remember about a friend that she has plans with. It seems like she should wait for the witch to come back.

She had never expected to find comfort with Hermione. She had always looked at the witch in a wrong light. Her prejudices blinded so much when she was younger that she didn't even saw beyond her blood status on how great she can be.

When her friendship started with the witch, it felt like she was already part of the family. Yes, she might be ashamed of what she did from the past. Yes, she might feel left out sometimes especially if Ginny and Hermione talked about the war but she never felt like they intended it to leave her out of it. She never felt alone when it came to both of them. And she was grateful for that.

Her thoughts then went to the wizard who she ran into during her visit in Diagon Alley with Hermione and Ginny. It broke her. She felt a pang in her chest when he amusedly pointed whose company she was with. She didn't know what to label the feeling she felt that day. Now, alone in one of her friends' home, she realized what she felt. It was hurt. At first she thought she felt ashamed to have a friend like him but she wasn't ashamed at all. She was hurt. He was too quick to judge her. He judged her friends like before the war even started. She thought that he changed him especially. She never knew until that day how wrong she was.

She hoped that he did. She drastically hoped he changed his opinions just for her. Yet again liked she always did, she was dreadfully wrong. And it hurt and slowly it broke her just by thinking of him. She is broken and torn. Why did she even love a man like him?

Maybe she is wrong. Maybe he did change, not for her nor his family and friends but for himself. Maybe he was shocked and haven't fathom the idea of her being friends with the witches. Maybe he didn't mean any of it. Old habits do die hard. Maybe it was his instinct to act that way. Maybe he was caught off guard with the sight of Pansy with the Gryffindors. It was all maybes for her. All her answers about her questions, it will always come out as maybe.

She misses him though.

It had been months since they broke everything off. She didn't even know what to do without him when it ended. She always dreaded what every tomorrow will bring until she bumped into Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Both women distracted her enough from him without them knowing and eventually she moved on. Yet she still missed him. Maybe his presence would be enough - - no, his presence would be enough; enough not to miss him like she does now.

She blinked. One second she was staring at Hermione's pastel pink wall now she was staring at Hermione itself. Her eyes widen as she saw what her friend's condition. Only clad in her nightdress and a cloak, Pansy knew she was about to lose it. Especially when she met Hermione's bloodshot eyes, she knew something happened when she was out.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger blinked and stood there for a second as her visitor stared at her with concern before she broke down.<p>

She felt heavy, her head felt heavy and pounding. She tried to open her eyes but shut it close when she did. The light in her room was blinding. How did she even got inside her room? She can't even remember what happened right after she stumbled out of small pub. She only had five and a quarter glass of pure firewhiskey and she was already drunk. She had no tolerance for alcohol at all. She bizarrely found it amusing for her behalf, she can't even explain why.

She rolled to her side and slowly fluttered her eyes. She looked around and sighed when she saw Pansy fast asleep on a cushioned armchair at the corner of her bedroom. Seeing the witch images from last night flashed in her mind making her cringed. She actually thought she just dreamt about breaking down and was comforted by the sleeping witch. She sighed and slowly left her bed and walked towards the former Slytherin.

Shaking the witch gently, Hermione whispered her name until the witch slowly fluttered her eyes open. Once it was, it was suddenly awake and alarmed. Warm caramel studied her surroundings before it landed to the witch in across of it.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked suddenly concerned for the witch.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I was just wondering if you want to join me for breakfast."

She witch in front of her sighed in relief and nodded. Both of them having a silent agreement on not to bring up the events last night when Hermione managed to apparate back to her own flat and broke down right in front of her friend.

Hermione went straight to her kitchen as Pansy used her bathroom. Knowing what both witches want for breakfast, she grabbed some eggs from her muggle fridge and started to cook. Pansy emerged to tell her she would head out and grabbed them both some breakfast croissants from the small bakery just a few blocks away from Hermione's flat.

Hermione's Sunday started smoothly until her day ended. Pansy stayed until lunch before announcing that she would be visiting soon after she received an owl from her mother. After Pansy left, she spent half of her day curled up in one of her armchairs with a book in her hands and a mug of hot chocolate that would feel back up when it's empty.

Just for day she was contented and she was happy. She had a break what she wanted before she has to face the amount of work waiting for her inside the Ministry.

* * *

><p>"I don't even understand why he would avoid me." Ginny moaned as she hid her face with both of her trembling hands. Hermione and Pansy weren't sure if the witch was trembling because of her pent up frustration directed to her lover or because she was upset with her lover. Both witches for one thing were absolutely sure, it was the latter.<p>

Hermione bit her lip and looked down to her hands. Fiddling it she sighed and looked back up to the ginger. "Maybe it is because of me. He is still angry about Ron and I's breakup you know. I think he is mad because you chose my side than Ron's."

Ginny rolled her eyes as Pansy frowned at Hermione. "Rubbish 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed with a horrified expression. "He doesn't have the right," she added.

"To be honest, if he is your best friend like you told Ginny and I, he should support your decision." The raven haired girl spoke up and finished of her own pastry.

"And even though Harry and I are together, it doesn't mean he can choose who I am friends with. So no Hermione, don't blame yourself. Just give him time, alright?"

The curly brunette just nodded, her finger tracing the rim of her tea cup. She doesn't get it though. Of all people who she taught would understand she thought it would be Harry. It doesn't sound like him when he doesn't hear both sides of the story. He completely jumped into conclusion that it's all Hermione's fault. He made it look like she didn't care about the relationship and didn't fight for it.

She didn't betray Harry hadn't she? If she did, it wasn't on purpose. Who in the right mind would betray Harry like that? She would never to that to Harry or Ron, even to Ginny and Pansy.

"I actually find Anthony Goldstein quite attractive." Pansy casually spoke up taking a sip from her tea, smirking.

Hermione frowned at the name. He sounded so familiar for Hermione yet she can't really point out who he really is. "Pardon Pans, but who it Anthony Goldstein?"

Ginny's eyes widened after Hermione asked the Slytherin and grinned knowingly at Pansy. "Hermione, Anthony is a year younger than me. Apparently, he is a Ravenclaw. Pansy is right, he is hot - - I mean attractive."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and turned to the raven haired. "Oh really know, Pansy? Are you even in contact with the young man?"

Pansy giggled and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "Of course, mother. Would I pass the chance to not talk to him? We've been exchanging owls for about a month now."

The brains of the 'Golden Trio' gasped and glared at Pansy. "I so do not sound like a mother."

Ginny then snorted a laugh and grinned at the brunette witch. "I don't know Hermione."

"Seriously though!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny and turned to Pansy, completely ignoring the snigger coming from the ginger. "Well? Had he asked you for a date?" she asked quite thrilled about Pansy actually talking to a guy that made her happy. She smiled looking at the blushing witch right across of her. Pansy Parkinson must like this guy more than she would admit.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy looked out of his office window and sighed as his companion kept on going about what he saw a few days ago at Diagon Alley. He was shocked alright but the shock he felt diminished a few days after Theodore Nott barged inside his office exclaiming that Pansy Parkinson had gone mad by befriending one of the most famous muggle-born alive.<p>

He won't even deny that he thought Theo was lying and looking for a good smack on the face but he wasn't. He owled Pansy on the same day and received her reply the night after. He didn't even write back for he was left speechless by the witch.

"It is Pansy, Theo. You of all people should know what she is now. Leave her be." The blond wizard turned to face Theo and gave him a pointed look.

Draco raised his eyebrow as the raven haired wizard stared at him with disbelief. "I couldn't believe it. Are you actually taking her side on this? Malfoy for Merlin's sake she is a blood traitor now!"

Complaining about Pansy and her friends were one thing but insulting her as a 'blood traitor' in front of Draco was a terribly idea. For the first time since being calm around Theodore, Draco Malfoy snapped.

"Don't you even dare think or say that Pansy is a blood traitor. She is far from it and you know it!"

"If you don't want me calling your precious little sister a blood traitor, then shake some sense – "

"– can't do anything – "

"– try for Merlin's sake. You – "

"– listening to me. It's Pansy – "

"– has the mudblood's germs all – "

"– listen to yourself! It is not like you and her are – "

"– was! I still have the say on – "

"– don't! You aren't even together any – "

"– my friend and I don't want her to – "

"Theodore for fuck sakes, if you really are the friend you describe yourself to be then just let her be!" Draco sneered and glared him down. "If all you want to do is whine about Pansy being friendly with Granger and Weaselette then leave my office and stop bothering me!"

He didn't though. The other wizard stayed put and raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. He bit his lip and quietly grabbed his cloak. "She was once my friend, Malfoy. Knock some sense into her brain."

Draco just nodded and sat back down to his office chair and looked out of the window. He closed his eyes right after he heard the soft click of his door. He frowned grabbing his abandoned glass of Firewhiskey and taking a sip. Maybe it was time to visit the witch.

Gently placing the glass back down to his table, Draco stood up and grabbed his cloak before leaving his office. "I'll be out. Cancel all appointments I have. I don't care how important it is. Reschedule it." He informed his secretary who quickly nodded sensing he was in a foul mood. He wasted no time and walked straight to the apparation point.

* * *

><p>He landed on his feet with a soft stud. He looked around and frowned. Pansy's flat didn't even change since his last visit a few months before. The only change he saw was a few new picture frames with her new friends. He walked towards it and grabbed the nearest frame.<p>

His friend was laughing along side with the only female Weasley while Granger was sticking out his tongue at them before bursting out laughing, throwing her head back and holding her sides. She looked so alive and vibrant on the photo making him frown. He never saw the frizzy haired witch this happy back at Hogwarts when she was with Saint Potter and the Weasel or was it because when he sees her around the grounds she was always frowning and scowling at his direction? It was the latter though.

He was too busy studying their happy faces when he almost missed an audible gasp behind him. He turned around and his frown deepened.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He heard the culprit ask with a sneer and a lace of surprise.

He leaned against the table at his left side and narrowed his eyes towards the witch.

"I should be the one asking you that, Granger."

* * *

><p><em>And they crossed paths. OMG. hahahaha.<em>

_Don't forget to **follow**, **favourite**, and **review. **_

_**-Sparks **_


End file.
